


Hope and Happiness

by queeniesye



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesye/pseuds/queeniesye
Summary: Sephiroth has been defeated, once and for all. People are healed, after the Geostigma epidemic. It's another morning... and Cloud is home.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Hope and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for Spring Awakening 2019!

The pink and white checkered drapes of Marlene and Denzel’s bedroom have slightly parted from the small window it was covering, giving way for the sun’s rays to penetrate through; a sign of another morning to wake up to. With the brightness of the room intensified, Tifa who had fallen asleep beside Marlene have been awakened. Instead of leaving the bed immediately, she chose to sit and pause, revelling over what her eyes could witness. Marlene was smiling in her sleep, having finally met Barret a few days ago and knowing that he is finally home. Meanwhile, Denzel was peacefully asleep… with geostigma no longer covering his forehead and no more pain to bear. It was as though all the worries they had been carrying on their shoulders for the past few years had been lifted – or they were never there to begin with.

Tifa felt her heart _bloom_ – it was a beautiful morning to get up to. She would then somewhat changed her daily routine to make the most out of the feeling of alacrity. Instead of beginning her day with cleaning the Seventh Heaven bar, she chose to soak in a bubble bath – something she hardly did, out of fear that it would escalate the water bills. As she bathed, something else was noticeably different – the odour of the liquid soap. A whiff of tangerine oozed out of the bath water and its steams; an odour Barret – and Cloud would prefer, over Tifa, Marlene and Denzel’s vanilla. Five, instead of three small towels now hung on the steel bar close to the door. They were different than she was used to, but it made her smile almost to the point of tears.

When she finished, she took her time to towel-dry her hair before finally coming down to inspect the bar. To her pleasant surprise, it has been washed and scrubbed – she knew from the smell of the floor detergent. Cloud was hovering over the sink, washing some glasses and mugs left uncleaned after last night’s celebration.

Sensing her presence, he glanced at her and smiled as he asked, “Coffee?”

Tifa nodded, and watched as Cloud poured some litres of coffee from the percolator into two porcelain cups– one for her, and one for him. Tifa settled onto one of the stools at the bar counter and took a few sips from her cup. Cloud remained standing as he had his.

“I got them from Costa Del Sol,” Cloud said, in between his sips.

“You did?”

“Yeah, I know you like them.”

Tifa smiled. Indeed, she does. Ever since their last visit at Costa Del Sol, Tifa could not seem to get over the strong coffee she had at the inn! The rest of the AVALANCHE group had to hear her rant about craving for it once in a while.

“Thanks…” she told Cloud, sheepishly.

Then she looked up to him, and saw that he was already staring at her – albeit still drinking his coffee. It made her chuckle a little.

Confused, Cloud probed, “What is it?”

Tifa shook her head. “Nothing…”

They exchanged glances with one another once again, for a period of time, in silence… until they broke into giggles.

When they finished their coffee, Tifa decided to help Cloud with the washing. She placed her cup into the sink and was ready to begin what she was supposed to do.

But Cloud’s presence beside her made her pause. She took a step back and stared at him. He realized a couple of seconds late, and turned to look at her to find out what was going on.

She was pursing her lips, seemingly holding back her tears.

And Cloud knew what was running around in her head. Thinking that it would help her understand… he leaned his forehead against hers.

“You’re here,” she whispered.

He nodded. “Yeah, and I’ll always be, from now on.”

He then gently nudged his nose against hers, and heard her chuckle in response.

Everything felt right, and Cloud thought it was the best time to give her something more for further comfort… so he kissed her. Soft and kind – and their first time. He smiled coyly when he realized what he had done… but Tifa’s beam calmed him; she wanted it as much as he did.

This is where they were meant to be – a renewed sense of hope for more happiness.


End file.
